Glass paradise
by Amputated-cat
Summary: Katherine is just an ordinary Konoha ninja, but she has a monster inside of her. One day she's captured by Akatsuki. What will happen between her and Itachi while she's being held captive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got a bit depressed over my first fanfic, since there wasn't anybody who actually liked it. :( But I got over it and I found a new fandom to myself. Let's see how I can handle Naruto.

Katherine Tsubaki was a ninja in Konoha, she was special. She had a horse monster inside of her and she got to suffer a lot because of that. People were always trying to avoid her, but luckily her best friend, a black cat called Maximillian was there when she needed to cry against someone. Because of all misfortune, she had grown strong.

She loved wearing black and her hair was stunningly white. She had the demon seal in her left eye which of course made her blind from her right eye. Her eyes were golden and sometimes when she was using her horse monster's powers they turned into silver.

One day she was walking at the roads of Konoha, when some people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds in them appeared. They looked kind of suspicious, but she decided to ignore them and keep walking on. One of them, who was absolutely good looking and black haired was approaching her.

Then she understood that the person she was looking at was nobody else, but the killer Uchiha himself. She saw those red eyes and screamed, but it was too late, she was already caught in genjutsu. She started strangling against horrible images she was sent, but somewhere she heard a distant voice.

"Just obey nicely and I won't harm you." The voice said.

"And what if I don't obey!?" Katherine yelled back.

"Then I have to do this..." The voice said with little bit threat in his tone.

After that everything went black. All she could feel was some screamings and somebody lifting her non-moving body. She tried to hit and crumble, but couldn't do either of them. Then even her mind shut down and she couldn't think anymore.

She was awakened in somewhere dark. She looked around herself and noticed that she couldn't see Maximillian anywhere. Actually she couldn't see anyone in the darkness. She was starting to panic.

"MAXIMILLIAN!!! Where are you!?" She was yelling, but only response she received was her own voice reflecting from the walls of the place.

She stood up and started walking aimlessly somewhere. Her legs were still weak from the Genjutsu and she fell down, but when she was trying to stand up somebody grabbed her arm. Katherine let out a little cry, because she hadn't noticed the person behind her, even though he was very good at detecting people's presences.

"Shhhh, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." The person said

"How can I trust you? Just a minute ago you knocked me unconscious." Katherine's voice was unsure.

"I was just working on orders, that's why." Uchiha Itachi said.

Katherine was shocked how Uchiha's tone had changed from cold into soft and friendly. He focused her mind for a while and caught a climpse of his mind. The guy standing next to him was speaking truth, but why such a sudden change?

She cathered her courage and asked: "Where's Maximillian?"

Itachi smiled: "Oh the cat, he's right there."

Itachi pointed his finger somewhere and there really was a huge black cat washing his paws. Katherine charged towards Neko and gave him a huge hug.

"I was so worried about you." She was nearly crying.

"Meow!" Maximillian said and started to purr.

Itachi watched from behind when Katherine took Maximillian to her arms. He was having a demanding look on his face. Katherine noticed the look Itachi had and asked:

"What is it?"

"I think it's time for you to explain, what you truly are." He said by stretching the last words.

"What do you mean? I'm me of course, Katherine Tsubaki from Konoha." She said in a confused way.

"That's not what I mean. I just noticed some things, when I used my Genjutsu on you." He said.

A/N: I was listening to Fallout Boys while writing this, damn I love their songs. 3 Please review this and I want some concrit too, so I can make it better. :)

P.S. I've got a cat called Maximillian. 3


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back after a long time. I was doing some original stuff, but now I'm back. I've learned my lesson and from now on I will be doing this fic much better than it used to be. 

Katherine woke up in a bed she didn't know in a place she had never seen before. She was feeling bit funny, but otherwise everything was just fine. She saw Legolas who had fell asleep by her bed.

Then she nearly screamed when she noticed something horrible: She saw root growth on Legolas' hair. The guy must have been dying his hair all the time, but it didn't make Legolas less hotter in the eyes of Katherine. Katherine had always thought that root growth was sexy.

Legolas seemed to wake up, since he started yawning.

"Hey Leggy, how's it going", Katherine asked.

"I'm doing fine, but you…", Legolas sounded unsure.

"I'm feeling just fine. I feel better than ever before. What happened to the amputated cat", Katherine sounded worried.

"It was shot. It had come from the dark side. Luckily you didn't get infected more."

Legolas reached his hand towards Katherine's chest. Katherine was blushing, but the blush quickly faded away when she realised thaat she didn't have breasts anymore. Legolas was touching her chest, but the normal lumps of meat weren't there anymore.

Then she realised that there was something extra in her pants too. Legolas was looking very pale and frightened. There was a long silent moment between them.

Finally Katherine broke the silence.

"This is what I've always dreamed of", Katherine yelled with joy.

She was glowing of happiness. She or now he was laughing and smiling. He danced gracefully around the room and finally started to sing. He realised that his voice had changed too, but he liked the change.

Legolas was very obviously fascinated by Katherine's singing. He also found the new Katherine quite attractive as well. Before he even knew, he found himself blushing.

People from the castle gathered to the room to hear Katherine's singing. Even people who had chores came over to hear him. Finally the King himself came to listen.

"That was magnificent", applaused the king after Katherine had stopped.

"Yeah, I know it, old man", Katherine answered quickly.

"Hohohohohhoo! Aren't you one bold person, but I like it your boldness I mean."

Katherine smiled to the king and said something witty, which was answered by the king with more laughter. Legolas interrupted their conversation.

"We were sent here by the lord Elrond. What is our mission here", Legolas asked.

"Don't be such a lame person Leggy", Katherine said.

"Yeah, that's right. Relax Leggy", the king said.

Legolas blushed and muttered something like an apology. Katherine answered to him that it was okay and then he hugged Legolas. Legolas blushed again and answered the embrace.

Then after a while the king explained why they were here. They were supposed to take part in a battle against orcs.

katherine was scared of fighting, but Legolas came and comforted him. It made him feel full of power once again and felt that he was ready for anything.

"Don't be scared Katherine", Legolas said.

"But I've never been in a battle before. And I can't even fight", cried Katherine.

"Yes you can. Strong force lies in you. You just have to feel confident and stop underestimating yourself."

"I'll try", Katherine said and smiled to Legolas.

Next day they got mounted and headed towards the battlefield. Katherine was still feeling anxious about how the three legged cat had been killed and also because of the incoming fight. Lurwin comforted him and it made him feel very good almost lighthearted.


End file.
